The Story of Stories
by Lost Little Witch
Summary: well...im not real good at summeries but here it goes: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and ginny are stuck at sirius and remus's house during a snow storm. Sirius tells the story of a girl he loved and lost. It's not as stupid as i make it sound.


The small cottage was dark except for the flickering light made by the fire. Two adults and four teenagers were seated in the warm glow. "Im going to tell you a story, about a gilr i ince knew. We were in love. This story starts at hogwarts on our fith year" Sirius said taking a seat in the squishy arm chair while the others sat in a semi circle aorund him. With a deep breath he began his story.  
  
"Two lone figures sat perched on a ledge of hogwarts castle. The sky was dark gray, the lake's wind made waves crashed against the shore, as rain fell in fast falling drops. Cloaks blowing back behind them one of the figures, a boy, stared at the sky while the other, a girl, stared at the lake. The girl brushed soaked strands of black chin length hair out of startling neon blue eyes before speaking "Im sorry" was said softly. "I-I-It's ok, I'll be all right, I should have expected this, with my parents being auroras and all" The boy replied, shaking tangled strands of black brown hair out of his sad dark brown eyes. "You wanna talk about them si?" she asked wrapping her arms around his slightly shaking form. "Yes, my dad, I didn't see him very much, he was always at his job at the ministry or with the other auroras, and my mum she -" He broke off there tears spilling out of his eyes. "Shh si, it'll be ok" Was whispered in his ear as she rocked him. "Maddie, Maddie my parents are dead how can it be ok" was cried before he broke down, his shoulders racking with sobs as the thunder clapped. Lightning illuminated them, revealing the two teenagers to be Maddison Nightshade and Sirius Black. " Sirius shook himself before he continued.  
  
"Once again two figures are perched on that same ledge. One standing at the edge, one on the ground near it. The sky was more depressing and the waves more dangerous. The heavy clouds seemed to be crying, cold drops falling swiftly. The figure standing high turned and glanced at the one on the ground. "Don't" was whispered softly, tearfully, in the deep voice of Sirius black. The figure shook, swaying in the breeze. "But I have to si, you guys don't need to be in danger" It was Maddison speaking, her bright blue eyes full of unshed tears, soaked curling locks clung to her. Sirius shook his head "Your not endangering us maddie" was said franticly trying to keep the girl standing there. Maddison gave a bitter laugh and turned back around. "Please" Sirius whispered. "Im sorry. I love you Sirius, I'll wait for you up there" Was said softly before Maddison walked to the end of the ledge and tipped forward, pushing herself off the sturdy platform into the air. The noise of her body making contact with the stone walkway echoed around and throughout the school. "NO" Sirius screamed as he ran over to the edge and peered down at the girl he loved. She was dead of course, on impact, her white robe stained red form the crimson puddle surrounding her.  
  
The ledge there is now banned, students can't go up there, to the place of death and pain" Sirius finished his story and glanced sadly at the four teenagers who were siting around him. "Oh my Gosh" Hermione breathed, her hand clutching Ron's hand tightly. "It's so sad" Ron said, his voice saddened as he wrapped his arm around Hermione, holding her close. "Im Sorry padfoot" Harry muttered looking up at his God father wit tear filled eyes before looking at his girlfriend. Ginny managed a weak half smile to Harry through the softly falling tears that were dripping down her pale cheeks, "No comment" was whispered as she snuggled against Harry. "Now I'll tell you all a story ... about a girl I once knew" Remus said as he moved into Sirius's now vacant seat as Sirius moved to the floor between Ron and Harry. "She was weird, black cloths, heavy dark eyeliner, the type of girl you'd teenagers call Goth, or punk. But she had a certain something about her, that made her beautiful" Remus said staring his tale of unrequited love. 


End file.
